


Tummy ache

by soygirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Enemas, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soygirl/pseuds/soygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was a naughty boy and didn't listen to Dad and it ends with a bad tummy ache, so now he has to ask Dad for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy ache

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=37724044#t37724044)

‘Hey, baby, what’s wrong?’ Dad asks with a small frown, Tony knows Dad can read if something is not right from his face. Tony doesn’t respond straight away though, he puts his thumb in his mouth and looks at his feet, ashamed, like every good six-year-old would.

‘Daddy, I –’ he starts finally but then pauses again. Dad sighs and Tony blushes slightly; he’s a smart boy and he knows this is such a typical behavior for him and Dad will gently coax him into telling what’s the matter, as always. On the contrary to what Howard did and it’s one of the reasons Tony doesn’t call Howard _dad_.

‘Hey, Tony, look at me,’ Dad says warmly, crouching slightly to match Tony’s height and look him in the eye. ‘Is something wrong? You look feverish,’ Dad adds and presses his hand to Tony’s forehead.

‘My tummy hurts,’ he admits in a low murmur and Dad looks him in the eye and then nods slightly.

‘Do you know why, baby?’

Tony knows, but he did something he shouldn’t have, so he doesn’t say and just looks down at his feet again. Dad moves a bit closer and pushes Tony’s head up a bit and gives him an encouraging smile.

‘Come on, Tony, I can see you are in pain, can you tell me what’s wrong so that I can help you? I promise I won’t be angry.’

‘You’ll be mad,’  Tony murmurs again, blushing slightly; he has been a naughty boy, doing things Dad told him not to do all week because when he was outside the house, there was no one to look after him and he just wanted to try some things.

Dad understands that Tony doesn’t want to tell him so he sighs again and puts a hand to Tony’s belly.

‘You’re tummy feels hard,’ Dad says and Tony nods slightly. ‘Is that the problem?

‘I couldn’t –’ Tony starts, but it feels embarrassing to admit it. ‘For a few days –’

‘And why do you tell me about this now, Tony?’ Dad asks and his voice is stern, but Tony knows he has the right to be angry. Tony should have told him if something was wrong: that’s the deal they have. ‘You haven’t been eating your greens again?’

‘I had... pizza and... burgers,’ Tony says in a small voice; he knows better than to lie to Dad.

‘When I told you not to,’ Dad adds what Tony didn’t say and stands up. ‘Come on, baby, we need to make sure you’ll be all right or we might need to go to a doctor to make sure everything is okay.’

Tony nods again and follows Daddy into his bedroom; he doesn’t like doctors at all so he would be very happy to skip a visit.

‘You’ll need a suppository,’ Dad says, taking something out of a medicine cabinet that Tony doesn’t have an access to. He doesn’t know what the long word means, either, he is a genius but there is still so much Dad knows and Tony doesn’t. But Tony trusts Dad. ‘It will help you with your tummy problem, okay?’

‘Yes, Dad. Thanks,’ Tony says and Dad smiles. Tony smiles back even though his tummy hurts badly now and he feels slightly queasy when he moves.

‘I need you to lie down, sweetheart,’ Dad says and puts one of those strange thin gloves that doctors in movies always have. ‘On your stomach. I need to put the suppository inside your bottom, okay? I know it will feel strange and uncomfortable, but it will help.’

Tony has never experienced anything like that so he just nods reluctantly and does as Dad says; Dad knows what is best for Tony when Tony can’t take care of himself.

Dad quickly puts the little transparent thing inside Tony’s body and after a moment it feels strange, wet and melty inside. Dad takes off  the glove and lays down next to Tony.

‘Now we need to wait until the medicine works, okay?’ he tells you, taking out a book from under the bed. ‘I will read you a story in the meantime.’

‘Can I have the one about that man who went to the moon, Dad?’ Tony asks excitedly, almost forgetting why he is here already because Dad reading stories is the best thing ever.

‘As you wish,’ Dad says and starts reading.

The story feels very long and at the end Tony is heavy-eyed but Dad doesn’t let him fall asleep.

‘You should go to bathroom now, sweetheart,’ Dad tells him and Tony gets up groggily and lets Dad lead him by hand to the bathroom and help him sit on the toilet.

After a moment it becomes obvious that the medicine didn’t work because Tony still cannot relieve himself and Dad is frowning. Tony’s tummy still hurts the same and he’s feeling tired with the ache and he just wants it gone so that he can go to sleep.

‘If the supppository didn't work, we need something else for your tummy ache,’ Dad says and helps Tony off the toilet. ‘I will make you a nice enema that will surely make it better, all right?’

‘Okay, Daddy,’ Tony agrees, remembering the one time before Daddy made him an enema and it felt strange but it made him feel warm inside and helped him get healthy again when he was very sick after eating some strange thing.

Tony remembers how it goes: he lays down on his left side, Dad puts a nozzle inside him and then lets warm water into Tony’s tummy and it takes a long time and Tony has to count as far as he can or until Dad says it’s okay – Dad usually tells him to stop, Tony is a smart boy and he knows a lot of numbers – and then Dad takes the nozzle out and Tony needs to lay for fifteen more minutes, feeling his belly strangely full and almost achy because it’s so big, and Dad rubs his tummy when he has cramps, and when he can relieve himself in the end it makes his stomach hurt sharply but it helps a lot. Dad is next to him all the time, keeping an eye on him.

It doesn’t take long before Tony is clean and he finally feels the emptiness in his stomach that hasn’t been there for the last few days and it’s such a great feeling. He almost decides he will never eat sweets again if they make his tummy hard and achy.

Dad is smiling and Tony knows he’s proud with Tony for being such a brave boy.

‘Is it all right? Are you done, baby?’

‘Yes –’

‘Does your tummy still ache? I can get you medicine if it does –’

‘It’s okay,’ Tony murmurs, wrapping his arms around his soft skinny belly. ‘Doesn’t hurt. Feels nice.’

‘Let’s get you cleaned up now,’ Dad says and Tony gets into the bathtub obediently and washes himself under Dad’s supervision. No playing this time, he is too tired to even ask for his toys. When he is out and dry, Dad puts Tony into a diaper even though Tony is a big boy.

‘I don’t need it, it’s for babies, Dad, and I am six –’ Tony tries to protest because diapers really are for babies.

‘You might still have some water in your tummy, baby,’ Dad explains warmly. ‘And I want to make sure you can sleep without being disturbed with going to the bathroom. You need your rest now, you’ve been hurt too long and tomorrow is another busy day. Remember, next time something like this happens, you need to come to me sooner, all right? I won’t be angry.’

‘Okay, Dad,’ Tony promises eagerly.

‘Then a suppository might be enough,’ Dad adds and you nod in understanding; it isn’t such a big deal, like the other thing Daddy did. ‘And from tomorrow, I will have Jarvis watching what you eat and make sure it’s not pizza and bread and candy, Tony. You need to eat a lot of fruit and vegetables every day or this will repeat _all the time_. You wouldn’t want that, right?’ Dad asks, tucking the blanket around Tony’s smaller body, sitting on the edge of the bed.

‘I don’t want it to hurt,’ Tony admits with a small blush again, and then gives Dad a quick kiss in the forehead. ‘Thank you, Daddy,’ he adds, laying on his back, feeling the soft tissue of the diaper move around his body and feeling secure with it.

‘Out with it, Tony, I can see the face you’re making,’ Dad half-says, half-sighs, and Tony smiles mischievously.

‘Can... can I have another story?’

‘Sure you can – but just one,’ Dad adds, opening the book again and not bothering to turn the light on; Dad is awesome like that: he can even read when it’s almost dark.

‘You’re awesome, Dad,’ Tony says sleepily when Dad is halfway through the story and Tony can feel his eyes closing stickily.

‘You’re great yourself, kid,’ Dad replies warmly, making Tony giggle, and then resumes reading. Daddy is the best person in the world, Tony thinks as he’s swimming into dreams, because he’s always there.

Tony doesn’t register when Dad stops reading and turns off the little lap by his bed and tiptoes out of the room.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing anything like this so I would love your feedback! Hope you liked the story.


End file.
